A Long Way from Home
+ 2000 XP| Related=None| ID=q2003_wayhome }} Image:Secondary quests.png|secondary quests|32px|Secondary quest default Secondary quest desc none A Long Way from Home is a secondary quest in Act II which Geralt can undertake if he asks Yaren Bolt a second time if he needs the services of a witcher, having already completed Flowers and Gold for him. Despite being optional, it does provide quite a lot of meaningful information about the main quests and should not be neglected. Walkthrough Having sorted the Flowers and Gold quest for the lumberjack, Geralt asks Yaren Bolt he needs the services of a witcher for any other tasks. As it happens, the woodcutter does. He divulges that the way from the Lumberjacks' glade to the landing is blocked by monsters. These monsters include: bloedzuigers, drowners, echinopsae and vodyanoi, and this makes life for him and his band of woodcutters difficult to say the least. Yaren also would like the witcher to get rid of the vodyanoi near the clay pits. He doesn't exactly explain why he wants to be rid of the "fish people", as he derisively refers to them, but it's part of the deal. Geralt points out that this isn't really the best of ideas and that what the lumberjack is requesting amounts to a massacre, but there's no swaying Bolt. Geralt decides to accept regardless and sets off to clear the road with his usual speed and efficiency, but he's still having doubts about the vodyanoi angle. He slices and dices his way through three bloedzuigers, a trio of drowners and a pair of echinopsae. There! Road cleared. He goes to a nearby campfire and meditates until nearly midnight, then heads over to the vodyanoi altar. The witcher then heads back to the Lumberjacks' glade to report to Yaren. The woodcutter is pleased that the road has been cleared and rewards Geralt as agreed. Notes * Don't go wandering around doing other stuff when you are supposed to be at the vodyanoi altar. If you get distracted and forget to go back and see Yaren, the quest will fail and he will tell you that most (if not all) of the woodcutters have been killed, no thanks to your tardiness * Also, if you are tardy and get the woodcutters killed, it seems like Gramps' good will disappears as well, so you can no longer get the formula for Hanged Man's Venom from him * Even if you chose to keep the money and angered Yaren in Flowers and Gold, he'll still grudgingly give you this quest if you ask * Interestingly, if you go with making peace between the woodcutters and the vodyanoi, the lumberjacks (except for Yaren, of course) all undergo a miraculous conversion to the Brickmakers' faith. Clicking on them after this quest (with this choice) reveals all sorts of funny and interesting conversation tidbits. * When you convince Yaren to give you his axe to make peace, you will automatically drop any secondary weapon you are carrying on the ground, so be careful. If you are carrying for instance both Harvall and a meteorite sword, you probably want to go to an inn and put one in storage before starting this quest, or else go ahead and kill the fish folk. Phases Monsters The lumberjacks are in trouble - they have been cut off from supplies by wandering monsters. Yaren Bolt promised to pay me if I can deal with this threat. I must quickly kill the monsters blocking the road and take care of the vodyanoi issue. Time really matters - perhaps I should go to Vaska, as she seems to get along with the fishpeople well. I must kill the monsters blocking the road and take care of the vodyanoi issue as quickly as possible. Perhaps I should turn to Vaska with this problem. Bloedzuigers A group of bloedzuigers has been destroyed - the swamps are now a better place. I killed a few bloedzuigers. I should eliminate any creatures that threaten the lumberjacks. (100 XP) Echinopsae Drowners The drowners left this world - this time for good. I killed a few drowners. I should eliminate any creatures that threaten the lumberjacks. (100 XP + 200 XP when all monsters are dead) Yaren's Axe / Wretched Fishpeople The Sacrifice / Vodyan Killed Payment Payment / Failure Category:The Witcher quests Category:The Witcher Act II de:Weit weg von Zuhause es:Lejos de casa pl:Daleko od domu